In a 3rd Generation Partnership Project Long Term Evolution-Advanced (3GPP LTE-A) system which is a next-generation communication system, a relay node for forwarding link connection between a base station (BS) and a user equipment (UE) has been introduced, two links having different attributes are respectively applied to uplink and downlink carrier frequency bands. A connection link set between a base station and a relay node is defined as a backhaul link. Frequency Division Duplex (FDD) or Time Division Duplex (TDD) transmission using downlink resources is referred to as backhaul downlink and FDD or TDD transmission using uplink resources is referred to as backhaul uplink.
A relay node may receive information from a base station through relay backhaul downlink and transmit information to a base station through relay backhaul uplink. The relay node may transmit information to a terminal through relay access downlink and receive information from a terminal through relay access uplink.
In the 3GPP LTE-A system using the relay node, a method of transmitting and receiving a signal according to a link mode at a relay node supporting a Multiple Input Multiple Output (MIMO) scheme is not disclosed.